Slowpoke
| backcolor= | textcolor=black| name='Slowpoke'| jname=(ヤドン Yadon)| image=Slowpoke.png| ndex=079| evofrom=None| evointo=Slowbro or Slowking| gen=Generation I| pronun= SLOW-poke | hp=90| atk=65| def=65| satk=40| sdef=40| spd=15| total=315| species=Dopey Pokémon| type= / | height=3'11"| weight=79.4 lbs.| ability=Oblivious Own Tempo| color='Pink'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }}Slowpoke (ヤドン Yadon) is a / -type Pokémon. Slowpoke first appeared in Pokémon Episode 17 - Island of the Giant Pokémon. In Pokémon Gold and Silver, Pokémon Crystal, and Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, Team Rocket entered Slowpoke Well under orders of Executive Proton, and started cutting off the tails of the Slowpokes living there. They then started to sell the tails at high prices. They were eventually stopped (and the Slowpoke's tails grew back). Appearance Slowpoke is a mostly pink Pokémon that doesn't look much like a water type Pokémon at all. It stands on four legs, and has a long tail that is used like a fishing pole. It's mouth is a pale brown color. Special Abilities Slowpoke can have the abilities Oblivious or Own Tempo. Oblivious prevents Slowpoke from being infatuated. Own Tempo prevents Slowpoke from being confused. Although slow, Slowpoke is skilled at fishing with its tail, and it does not feel pain if its tail is bitten. It is also implied that their tails can grow back if it is cut off or removed (either during battle, fishing, and/or occasionally by human's). According to Pokémon Gold and Silver, Pokémon Crystal, Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, Slowpoke Tails are worth alot of money (hence Team Rocket's takeover of the Slowpoke Well) and are considered a delicacy. Evolution Slowpoke evolves into Slowbro at level 37. Slowpoke evolves into Slowking when traded while it holds King's Rock. Game Info Game Locations |redblue=Seafoam Islands, Route 10, Celadon City, Safari Zone (Super Rod) |rbrarity=Common |yellow=Route 12, 13 (Surf), Celadon City |yrarity=Common |goldsilver=Slowpoke Well |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Slowpoke Well |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Route 4, 10-14, 19-21, 24, 25, Fuchsia City, Vermillion City, Virdian City, Safari Zone, Sevii Islands (LeafGreen only) |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Route 205 via PokéRadar (Pearl only) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Route 205 via PokéRadar |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Slowpoke Well, Tohjo Falls, (Surf) |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Abundant Shrine |bwrarity=Common }} Pokedex Entries |redblue = Incredibly slow and dopey. It takes 5 seconds for it to feel pain when under attack. |yellow = Incredibly slow and sluggish. It is quite content to loll about without worrying about the time. |gold = Before food becomes scarce in wintertime, its habit is to hoard food in many hidden locations. |silver = A sweet sap leaks from its tail tip. Although not nutritious, the tail is pleasant to chew right. |crystal = It is always so absent-minded that in won't react, even if it's flavorful tail is bitten. |ruby = Slowpoke uses its tail to catch prey by dipping it in water at the side of a river. However, this Pokémon often forgets what it's doing and often spends entire days just loafing at water's edge. |sapphire = Slowpoke uses its tail to catch prey by dipping it in water at the side of a river. However, this Pokémon often forgets what it's doing and often spends entire days just loafing at water's edge. |emerald = It catches prey by dipping its tail in water at the side of a river. But it often forgets what it is doing and spends entire days just loafing at water's edge. |firered = It is always vacantly lost in thought, but no one knows what it is thinking about. It is good at fishing with its tail. |leafgreen = Incredibly slow and dopey. It takes 5 seconds for it to feel pain when under attack. |diamond = Although slow, it is skilled at fishing with its tail. It does not feel pain if its tail is bitten. |pearl = Although slow, it is skilled at fishing with its tail. It does not feel pain if its tail is bitten. |platinum = Although slow, it is skilled at fishing with its tail. It does not feel pain if its tail is bitten. |heartgold = It lazes vacantly near water. If something bites its tail, it wont even notice for a whole day |soulsilver = A sweet sap leaks from its tail tip. Although not nutritious, the tail is pleasant to chew right. |black = Although slow, it is skilled at fishing with its tail. It does not feel pain if its tail is bitten. |white = Although slow, it is skilled at fishing with its tail. It does not feel pain if its tail is bitten. }} Moves Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line